


All At Once

by BakedTofu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Electroejaculation, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Lenector, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reward/punishment, dom!Lenore, sub!Hector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedTofu/pseuds/BakedTofu
Summary: It was good but he wanted it to be over. But it wasn’t even half over. This was as if she’d presented him, starving, with an entire tray of baklava and began hand feeding it to him. She’d continue hand feeding him until he finished the whole thing. Even though after a few pieces had satiated his hunger, the sweetness would become more than he could stand.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	All At Once

Some months had passed since Hector swore his loyalty to Lenore and effectively became her concubine. All things considered, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He’d almost say it was nice if he could admit it to himself. Lenore was true to her word about giving him a safe and comfortable life. She’d given him more affection than anyone had ever given him in his life. She was very possessive, and she genuinely wanted  _ him _ . On top of that was everything she’d done to him with her body. 

She could do anything she wanted to him and he would be unable to stop her. He unknowingly gave up any power he could have had in their relationship when he swore loyalty. He struggled a lot with this at first. But every time he let go and let himself surrender to her wishes he felt a rush inside, and she showed him pleasures he didn’t know his body was capable of. He had no power at all in this relationship. Lenore liked it that way, and wanted him to fully enjoy it too. She wanted him to understand that she was doing what was best for him. She was guiding him, molding him into something great. He lacked the gumption to ever realize his true potential on his own. He needed someone like Lenore, and so he gave himself to her completely. 

As part of Hector’s training it had been established by Lenore that he wasn’t allowed to cum without her permission. She would give him permission to cum, or order him to do so, at her leisure. Hector wasn’t allowed to ask or beg for permission either. It was an important part of his training to better serve her needs. He learned he was more likely to be granted release when he made Lenore particularly satisfied. There were actions he could take to make it more likely, but there was never a certain guarantee. 

He’d slip up and beg her to be allowed to cum sometimes when she toyed with him. But who in all honestly could blame him for that? Certainly not anyone who could imagine feeling even a fraction of what Lenore made Hector feel. 

It was a minor indiscretion when he asked to cum. He’d be told “no” and then later punished with a hard slap to the rear for each time he asked. It wasn’t anywhere near as devastating as the punishment he would receive if he actually came without permission. All of his pleasure, all of his orgasms belonged to her. To have one without her permission… Lenore considered that a personal betrayal. It would cause the ring that bound them to activate. He’d do anything to avoid that. Even if it meant begging sometimes because he was struggling to hold himself back. 

However, for the past week or so, Hector noticed that Lenore hadn’t disciplined him when he asked for her permission. He was simply told “no” or totally ignored, but he wasn’t struck for it. Vampires didn’t forget, so maybe she’d gotten distracted? Maybe she changed her mind and hadn’t told him yet. Oh no… what if this was some sort of a test? What if she expected him to come to her and admit he needed to be punished? Should he tell her that he noticed this, or should he say nothing? 

Saying nothing was probably worse. The best possible outcome was nothing happening, the worst was being disciplined for it. If he did tell her he needed to be punished, at worst he’d receive a small backlog of beatings.. But he might also be praised for his honesty. As nerve wracking and uncertain as it was, telling her was the best thing to do. 

The next time she visited him for one of their training sessions, Hector spoke up. 

“Um, before we start I’d like to ask something.” He was on his knees, wearing only the ring Lenore had claimed him with. His head was bowed and his hands were behind his back. Lenore loved when he greeted her like this. 

“What is it?” 

“I know I’m not allowed to ask for your permission… and if I do there’s normally a punishment… but this week I noticed I haven’t been punished the times I’ve asked.” 

Lenore waited a moment for Hector to continue before realizing that was all he could say, “That wasn’t a question.” she smirked. 

“Oh…” he struggled with his thoughts, “will you be punishing me for them now?” 

“I must say, you’ve impressed me Hector. You really are a good boy.” she ran her fingers through his hair, “I haven’t forgotten about the usual consequences for failing to follow that rule. I planned on saying nothing for an entire month and counting up your indiscretions. But you were good enough to notice and say something to me so soon.” 

Hector felt his heart racing faster and blood starting to flow between his legs. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too much, but she might be rewarding him.

“I’d like to reward you for this.” 

Hector felt a smile form on his face, “Thank you!” he was thrilled to have figured out and done what she wanted him to do all along. 

“Do you know how many times you broke our rule this week?” 

“... I’m afraid not. I’m sorry.” 

“You broke our rule eleven times this week. Eleven times you asked for my permission to cum.” she paused, watching anxiety form on his face again. 

He was realizing there might be a catch to this reward, but he could never imagine what it was. 

“I’m going to give you my permission to cum now. Eleven times. All at once.” 

Hector looked at his Mistress with a confused smile as he grew hard. It was intriguing but he didn’t know if it was possible… or if it could end up feeling more like a punishment in the end. “Thank you… thank you very much, Lenore.” 

“I’m happy to see you this eager. Although I know eleven might be too much for a human body to handle, ignoring your refractory period and all.” she rested her hand on his cheek, “So we’ll stop if you become fully drained or black out before eleven.” 

“Thank you.” 

“To the bed with you now.” 

Hector got up and sat on the bed. Lenore, dressed in simple lingerie and stockings, sat behind him and straddled him with her legs, she kissed his back as she slid her arms around his front and held him. Then she slid her dominant hand down until she found what she was looking for. 

Lenore stroked him gently at first. Simply placing two fingers near his frenulum and moving his foreskin up and down, ever so slightly. He’d been denied for quite some time and was quite sensitive normally. When she felt his back tremble against her, she held onto him more tightly . 

“There’s no need to hold back.” she spoke softly, before placing a few more kisses on his back, “You have a lot of cumming to do for me.” She tightened her grip on his cock slightly and began stroking with more force. She felt him tense up, saw his hands gripping the sheets. She tightened her grip again and placed a kiss on his back. “Don’t forget how much I love hearing you moan.” 

“Yes, Lenore-” he could barely get her name out as he started making the noises she was so fond of as he came. 

Normally Lenore would begin to slow down here and then take her hand away. She didn’t do that this time. She slowed down a little, but she didn’t stop touching him. He resisted a little at first, his cock was tired. This felt unusual but not unpleasant.

“One down. Ten to go.”

“There won’t be breaks?” 

“I said all at once. Ride this one out for me like a good boy now.” she tightened her grip and applied more pressure. He began to tense up again, so soon after he had begun to relax. It took some more time, but Hector gave in and surrendered to Lenore. The second one was many times more powerful than the first. Every nerve in his body lit up as he felt energy being pleasantly drained from his body. The sounds he made this time were even prettier. And she was the one that was responsible for those beautiful sounds. 

Lenore slowed down her strokes and loosened her grip as Hector caught his breath and did his best to mumble “thank you.” 

She could tell he was feeling drained, and knew he’d be very sensitive, but she didn’t stop. After what he just experienced, Hector felt exhausted and raw. He had already grown sore and the extra stimulation was painful. It was completely different this time. He started squirming, trying to get away from her when she tightened her grip on his body using her vampire strength. 

“Please, it hurts-” the agony in his voice was like music to her ears. 

“I know it does,” she kissed him gently as she held his body in place with her strength, “but you’ll feel better soon.” 

Hector only whimpered in response and tried to struggle in vain. Lenore smiled and felt herself grow wet. This was a good reward for him. She kept going. She straddled him tightly with her legs and pressed her bare breasts against his naked back as she stroked. Just as she expected, Hector powered through again. She had decided she wanted to train him in part because of his resilience. She only took consorts that could handle what she put their bodies through. It was quite a treat to have a human boy as stoic as Hector was.

The pleasure of the third orgasm was significantly diminished compared to the first two. The real pleasure it gave Hector was the moment of release it granted. For that short while the pain wasn’t there. Lenore finally stopped touching him and he collapsed. She decided she’d give him a short rest, but only because he’d been so good. 

“I’ll give you five minute breaks between them now. You may be human, but you’re still quite young and healthy. You shouldn't need more than that.” 

“Thank you.” he managed to let out. 

“Make sure you make the most of it. There’s still eight more to go.” 

Hector couldn’t process that information. All he knew was that he was tired, his dick was incredibly sore. It was good but he wanted it to be over. But it wasn’t even half over. This was as if she’d presented him, starving, with an entire tray of baklava and began hand feeding it to him. She’d continue hand feeding him until he finished the whole thing. Even though after a few pieces had satiated his hunger, the sweetness would become more than he could stand. 

“Break’s over.” 

“Already?” He asked. 

“You don’t need to get up this time. Just stay as you are and I’ll get number four out of you.” She went back to stroking him, using more strength than she needed to use before. He instinctively struggled against her touch. But once again she was strong enough to hold him in place. She kissed him as she forcefully stroked. She held him down and gently bit at his ears, his neck, his collarbone, driving him insane with confusing bursts of pleasure amidst his pain. She repeated this, and continued wringing orgasms out of him. He lost track of them. There was barely any pleasure in them now, they were only a minor, temporary distraction from his sore, aching cock. Hardly anything was coming out of him. He’d hope she’d consider him fully drained and stop before eleven. But Lenore reassured him that she had her ways of getting more out. He was given another short break as they drew nearer to eleven. 

She pulled out some sort of a vibrating bullet, lubed it up, and put it inside of him. It wasn’t one she’d used on him before. She turned it on, prodding on his tired prostate to leak out anything it had left while she stroked him. This was the hardest thing she had him do… his nerve endings were on fire and this was supposed to be a reward. And then something different happened. He felt a shock inside of him as his body was forced to contract. The bullet had applied small electric shocks to his prostate. If there was anything left his body would have been forced to squeeze it out. 

“There really is nothing left.” she said as she carefully slid the bullet out of him, “We’ll stop here for tonight. You did a very good job making it all the way to seven.” she kissed his cheek while he laid there, exhausted and depleted.

“Thank you,” he struggled to get out. He could barely move, but this was finally over. 

“Make sure you drink enough and rest well. I'll have more water brought up for you." she stroked his curls, "It’s important that you stay hydrated. I’ll give you the other four I still owe you tomorrow. You need to recover for that.” 

_ What?! This was supposed to be over.  _ Hector doubted he’d be in working condition tomorrow. His dick was still in pain from all of this. How could she expect him to handle even more of this tomorrow? 

Lenore looked down at Hector. She smiled, seeing the beautiful look of fear in his eyes. She couldn’t resist giving him another kiss. “Now imagine Hector, what if you had said nothing to me, and went on for the whole month breaking our rule while I kept count? Imagine how many orgasms I’d have given you all at once at the end of that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to say hi on twitter I'm @tofudomination (18+ only please).


End file.
